Talk:Shelled Torso/@comment-123.3.124.125-20110903023945
“ Cuba Event Developer Explanation: Due to player request, we will be re-opening Cuba temporarily for 2 weeks. Many players are disappointed that they no longer have access to Cuba job progress and properties, so we wanted to attempt a temporary re-opening through a limited time event to see how players enjoy it. During this time users will have access to Cuba with new added loot drops. Their job progress will be the same as when they left it. Additionally, for those players who already finished Cuba, we are releasing a Ruby tier of Job Mastery. We are very aware of the dedication players have put into finishing Cuba, so we wanted to make sure everyone has something to tackle in the re-opening, along with high end loot drops and new mastery items for completing Ruby Tiers. We would really like to hear your feedback on this event, the Cuba shutdown event, and future city releases and events. We strive to make sure the new city content we release is the best for our players that it can be! Thanks everyone – and good luck dealing with the Neo-Imperium! -Mafia Wars Blog ” As an extra during this event, the Old Cannon (110 75 185) also drops from Jobs and Fights (with a limit of 10/day). You can also master jobs until Ruby Mastery. Due to an issue in the game, some players will see in the Castle section, "Rob 8 Mega Casinos", while others will see, "Rob 8 Bribery Rings'. Either way, all players will still get the same rewards. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Contents show The Cat Is AwayEdit "Now's our chance: the Neo-Imperium has let down their guard in Cuba. Let's get in there and take back what's ours!" - Sam Hadwick "It's a good start, but we have a lot of work to do." - Sam Hadwick Loot 3 Brown Anoles from Fights. Loot 4 Seaside Runners from Fights. Loot 5 Smokers from Robbing. (Cuba or New York) Loot 6 Barrier Coats from Robbing. (Cuba or New York) Smoker 2x 65 97 162 Varies** 14,000 Run The GunsEdit "If we're going to start a war, we need some weapons." - Sam Hadwick "Nicely done. I knew you were up for this." - Sam Hadwick Get support from your mafia (5x). (Gift Requests) Loot 8 Trigger Happys from Fights. Varies** 20 Nobody Say NothingEdit "A local gang leader loyal to the Neo-Imperium is getting suspicious of your activity. Take him out before they are alerted to your presence." - Sam Hadwick "He won't be warning anyone of anything now." - Sam Hadwick Clear 3 robbing boards. Ask for 9 Backpacks from mafia. Acquire 10 Cuban Mercenaries. Barrier Coat 96 60 156 Varies** $12,000 With Us Or Against UsEdit "Local crime lords need to be brought into line. Go and have a chat with them." - Sam Hadwick "Good work. Now you've got the support you need." - Sam Hadwick Win 25 Fights in Cuba. Get support from your mafia (12x). (Gift Requests) Loot 6 Cuban Mercenaries from Jobs. Varies** $14,000 10 Come One, Come AllEdit "Rally your allies! This is going to take some serious coordination." - Sam Hadwick "The Neo-Imperium won't know what hit 'em." - Sam Hadwick Collect from your Bodega 3 times. (You can collect from Bodega every 8 hours) Build 1 Vehicle. Acquire 15 Cuban Mercenaries. CM Tango 3x 109 73 182 Varies** 6 CastleEdit "People have been snooping around our headquarters. We need to move our supplies to a new location." - Sam Hadwick "Good. Now we're almost ready for our assault." - Sam Hadwick Declare a War 3 times. Ask for 8 Backpacks from mafia. Rob 8 Mega Casinos. (Due to a bug this was changed by Zynga from Bribery Rings to Mega Casinos but both will now work) Goliath Grouper 2x 96 64 160 Varies** $15,000 Steal The WordsEdit "We won't get far without passwords into their stronghold. See what you can get a hold of." - Sam Hadwick where do you get the shelled torso from ?